The invention relates to a maneuvering seat for telescopic lifts. The invention also relates to a maneuvering cabin for telescopic lifts.
As is known, telescopic lifts exhibit a support frame for resting on the ground, to which are associated a maneuvering cabin for an operator and a telescopic arm which can rotate and extend in length in a vertical plane. The telescopic arm is provided at a free end thereof with a gripping organ by means of which objects of various types can be raised to considerable heights, in some cases more than 25 meters.
The great versatility of these work machines has meant their great success and ever-more intensive use; at the same time questions of operator safety and comfort have become more pressing.
A problem of telescopic lifts is that when the arm is extended to very great heights the operator is forced to tilt his or her head backwards into a tiring and non-ergonomic posture, especially if the situation persists for long periods and/or is repeated many times within a working day.
A solution proposed for this problem consists in equipping a controlled reclining seat for the operator. Thanks to this solution, the operator's head is brought into a correct position for viewing upwards without any need to incline the head backwards, but accessibility of the maneuvering controls of the lift can become at least partly compromised, as following rotation of the seat, the distance between controls and operator is increased. Further, the view upwards is considerably limited by the reinforced roof of the cabin, required for operator safety.
A further solution proposed consists in providing the whole maneuvering cabin with the ability to tilt backwards. This however means that the cabin does not satisfy the resistance parameters imposed by safety regulations.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a maneuvering seat which enables the operator to enjoy a sufficiently broad view upwards without having to incline his or her head backwards. A further aim of the invention is to provide a maneuvering cabin which enables the operator to obtain a sufficiently-broad upward view without having to incline his or her head backwards which exhibits resistance characteristics satisfying the set safety regulations.
The aims of the invention are attained by the maneuvering seat and cabin of the accompanying claims.